vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
146635-morning-coffee-november-9-monday-spider-dance
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I would really like some dresses. I know it isn't realistic, but this is a fantasy game, and maybe I like kicking people's butts while looking like I am going to a fancy party? More feminine chua options have been something that has been asked for, since winter beta. Most people tend to make them pink, but a "Facial hair" option that is as simple as longer eyelashes might be enough to tell it is a girl chua, without getting the tails of the lorehounds in a twist. Matching eyebrows would be nice, and there is the mask fem-mordesh face that is always blue. It really should match the vitalus. Not sure about us ever getting a height slider, some nonsense about recognizable player silhouettes from the old days. Keep asking, and maybe we will see it someday in a QL patch. | |} ---- I admit that I don't think of the chuas as particularly "male looking" escept perhaps for the Giant Twirling Villain Moustache option. They don't have the overly-sexualized male profile that we see in the in-game males of other species - that point-down triangle - or the heavily-defined muscles of the others. Just because they don't also have overly-sexualized female breasts or hips doesn't make them explicitly male, it just makes them not explicitly either. Male is not a natural default of any sort, so just because something isn't in a bikini with That Shape does not make it male. Even Disney has apparently learned this. Edited November 9, 2015 by Gnapoleon | |} ---- I understand what you mean, but having more female looking chuas wouldn't really sex them up unless... well, I don't know =) I mean my female chua wears a helmet now, can't really tell she's female more than she's very pink =) So you can define as you like. But it would give more customization choice to have it and I think that overall it would be appreciated =) Other than that I like mmos that aren't heavily focused with sexing things up, like wildstar, rift, wow. There are plenty of asian mmos offering female characters with boobs that reaches halfway around the globe, I have no need for that =) I do however like dresses as clothes, both irl and ingame. So offer more dress looking options would be great. But it can be done right as for example robot dresses or skirts that fits with the game, that doesn't have to be sexual or anything. Looking at skyforge example you are a strong god with sci-fi theme and there are like night club wear and swimsuits and it really makes the characters look completely out of context of the game, and it's really not needed unless they really are going for some certain target audience. So, I like more female chua options and more dresses, but done with style =) | |} ---- But can you tell that she's male? Anyhow - I do agree with the idea of including more "clothes" costume options to add to the many "armour" costume options. There are a few of them I am VERY slowly gathering up OMNIbits to some day get the voodoo doctor outfit to be some core components for my mordesh's day-wear in the store, and some others scattered among the Light Armour items, but yes, more costuming variety and options is good. Dresses and formal-wear, casual-wear for any and all, civilian outfits. There is definitely a place for them in the story and the setting, since the Exiles live aboard their ships and have whole lives, not only fighting, there; and the Dominion comprise many civilizations and cultures that are not all fighting all the time, and have explicitly brought civilians like Zin along with them. I'm just not sure I see a need to add more "explicitly female" and "explicitly male" options to the chua. Their lack of exaggerated sexual dimorphism is rare in an MMORPG, and kind of welcome. That said, my own chua may or may not be female has the giant moustachio, for twirling, which some may consider a "male" option I'm not sure she does. Edited November 9, 2015 by Gnapoleon | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I saw the thread title and was like, "Muffet?" AND I WAS NOT DISAPOINTED. You can have all my likes. All of them! ALL OF THEM! (and now to control myself and not gush over Undertale) I spent the weekend getting my Engi to 50- which was great! And then not working on my Stalker plot and instead playing my Warrior most of the way through Blighthaven. I ended up snagging a Golden Dawngrazer pet, woo. Such hoof-stomping; and it chuff/snorts if you stand still for too long. Ahhh so cute. Wolfuse, I really like the shoulders in the first screenshot (the one at character select). :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- A reviewer in some game mag (PC Gamer?) always made his test character by alternatingly min/max each character slider. The results were certainly... unique. | |} ---- ---- You're gonna have a bad time. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ack, I knew I'd forgotten something! Yes, definitely need more base faces. | |} ---- ---- Unfortunately Tranagram doesn't seem to think Medic Healers should be able to compete in pve or pvp. Edited November 9, 2015 by MedicMelawen | |} ---- Suddenly I am reminded of this old thread... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I also like my Rack Jack Shade costume chest piece. Looks great with bloodfire red, black-hole-black, and chrome. In actual Wildstar news, we got SD down to 26% yesterday! Need more work on pillar phase 2, but looking stronk. Hoping for good raid turnout this week so we can down the mutha*cupcake*a. I also took tomorrow off... so 24 hours fallout 4 gaming session here I come. Cya on Wed coffee peope. | |} ---- Hope you get out of that zone soon... having played multiple alts, and at non-standard hours, I find Whitevale really is a 'lag monster'. I can be going along just swimmingly in another zone, swap over to Whitevale BAM. I bet there is lag-summoning ritual going on there, gonna have to shut it down. | |} ---- Engineer settler is what I am and I love it! Making my own buffs is the best. Also at launch I felt so cool creating buffs for the people. Then they nerfed duration *cries*. Engi is lots of fun, slow moving fun but fun. The bots are adorable too so big plus. Hope you enjoy her! | |} ---- I honestly forgot that it was taking place. While I play WoW on and off I'm not really concerned with staying on top of every little bit of new info, not any more. Things used to be different a few years ago as I vaguely remember but nowadays I'm content with waiting until there's a set date for thing, then read through all the info on it. Most PR departments seem to want to keep the hype for thing going for longer and longer periods of time and I just don't lend myself to that, after a while my excitement just shifts to "meh". The first time I've actually noticed this was Mass Effect 3, I've been excitedly following every new rumour that cropped up and by the time we were near release I just couldn't care anymore. By the time I got around to playing it I was disappointed. Since then I've made better experiences with just waiting until it's out and be pleasantly surprised that it's out. Keeping expectations in check and all that. | |} ---- :lol: Thanks! I already have an engi @ 50. Was actually my 2nd raid attuned character. (Pre-Drop 6). FWIW I'm 25 levels away from having all classes at 50 Exile side. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----